Shades of Yellow and Blue
by marinelover9900
Summary: This is the story of Hinata Hyuuga, 17 year old Konoha High School student. She has a long-time crush on the joker of the class, Naruto Uzumaki. Unknown to her is that Naruto has a long-time crush on her too. What will happen if they ran into each other on their way to school?


Modern Naruhina Fanfiction

Shades of Yellow and Blue

Me: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic so rate and review kindly. This is for my favorite couple: Naruhina!

Hinata: E-Excuse me? Who are you?

Me: Um… I don't want to say my name. Also Hinata will be helping me with other fanfics, including this one.

Naruto: Oi? Seriously dude. You asked me and I said yes.

Me: Well, maybe I wanted hinata too?

Naruto: You bastard.

Me: Thanks. I don't own Naruto sadly…

* * *

On a sunny day in Konoha, 17-year old teenager Hinata Hyuuga was walking to school. Hinata is a shy girl and very kind. Today she is thinking on how to talk to her long-time crush, 17-year old Naruto Uzumaki, a fellow classmate and a joker. But Hinata little knows about him is that he was beat to near death many times in the past. Naruto was in the military, last she heard and has been putting on a respective front. Underneath these masks is a kid with a heart of gold. He is very kind and caring of others. Hinata wanted to get to know Naruto for who he is. While she was walking and in her own world, she was going to walking right into Naruto. While thinking, she ran into him, knocking her binder and papers everywhere. She says, "Oh! I'm sorry!" and tries to pick up all her papers. Naruto helps and says, "It's alright. I'm ok with it." Hinata looks up and blushes. In front of her stood a near 6 foot man with blue ocean eyes and spikey blond hair. There are 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek. Hinata herself stood at 5'9 ½". Hinata then stutters, "N-Naruto-kun." Naruto knows then that its hinata and gets a little blush and says," Hey Hinata-chan. How are you?" Hinata answers, "I-I'm good. H-How are you Naruto-kun? Hinata is thinking, "_He called me Hinata-chan. Oh god hopefully I don't faint!"  
_

Unknown to them that they are in the wrong place at the wrong time. A man pulled up beside them and pulls out a pistol. Naruto notices and gets in front of Hinata and the man fires. Hinata snaps out of her spunk and looks at Naruto. Naruto stands there like a statue, protecting her from the bullets. Hinata then hears screaming and gun sounds. She then sees her long time crush fall to the ground, bleeding from several bullet wounds. She goes wide-eyed, running to his side and puts his head into her lap, with her crying all the while. She tries to help stop the bleeding by putting her small hands on the wounds. She yells at the top of her lungs, "Someone Help! Please help me!" A police officer then runs around the corner and rushes to their side. He asks, "What happened?" she tells him the earlier events. The cop says, "Don't worry. I'll help try to keep him alive with you, let me radio for an ambulance." Meanwhile, her class comes from the high school, hearing Hinata's cry for help.

Her friend, Sakura Haruno, and her boyfriend and longtime friend of Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, are running at top speeds to see what's going on. When they get there, Sasuke is instantly by Naruto's side, helping to try and at least stem the bleeding. Sasuke asks Hinata, "What happened here Hinata?" She tells him and he growls. He yells, "Dammit! His godmother (Tsunade, who is their principle) is not going to like this!" "Who's not going to like what?" Sasuke froze, hands still on Naruto's bleeding chest. He turns his head to Tsunade, standing about 5 feet away. Sasuke says, "Naruto is hurt. Shot around…" He quickly tries to find the holes and count. He goes wide-eyed. "7 times…" Tsunade froze. She says, with her voice quivering and tears in her eyes, "How? And Who?" He looked at Hinata, Naruto's head in her lap, crying and sobbing in his girlfriend's arms. Hinata says what happened in a sobbing and quivering voice. A little while later, the ambulance finally arrived. Naruto, unconscious and still bleeding, is put into the ambulance. Hinata and Tsunade go into the ambulance. Tsunade says to his class, "School is canceled because of what happened. Hopefully you guys come to the hospital and see how he is doing." The class nods and walks home from today's events. Hinata is currently by Naruto's bedside with his godmother.

Hinata is still currently sobbing. Tsunade is still trying to comfort the girl. Hinata's father, Hisashi Hyuuga, is driving to the hospital, hoping for his daughter to be ok. After he gets there and finds the room she's in, he freezes. Lying on the bed is his friend's son, along with his daughter and the boy's godmother. Hisashi walks in. Hinata turns around and runs to her father, hugging him in the process. Hisashi hugs her back, asking, "What happened Hinata?" When she tells him what happened, he has a VERY visible anger aura coming off of him. "Ugh…" Hinata turned around and saw the man that saved her very life, who is also her long-time crush. "Naruto-kun!" hinata exclaimed. Naruto looks around and says, "Am I still alive?" "Yes you are. A lot of people were helping me try to stop your bleeding…" Hinata trails off, tears coming down. Naruto looks and says, "Hinata-chan." Hinata looks up. "Come here." Naruto says. Hinata walks over to Naruto and stands beside the bed he is currently sitting up on. Naruto pulls Hinata down for a kiss and a hug at the same time. Hisashi and Tsunade freeze. Hinata, surprisingly, never fainted. She has a massive blush across her face as Naruto had a considerate blush on his face. "Umm…" Naruto starts as he tries to tell the shy girl in front of him that he loves her. "Hold on Naruto-kun. Can I say something first?" Hinata asks. Naruto replies, "Yeah. Ladies go first. " "Naruto-kun, I have been in love with you since the Academy." Naruto went wide-eyed. Hinata say his reaction and waited for him to reply. Naruto, finally being able to speak again says, shocking Hinata, "Same here." Hinata was teary eyed and Naruto instantly pulled her down on to his lap and hugged her, kissing her and saying, "Please don't cry. Please don't. I hate it when you cry. It hurts when you cry. My hearts hurts when you cry. It hurts more than the bullets I took protecting you." Tsunade was speechless while Hisashi… well let's say he passed out from all the love in the room. Hinata hugged Naruto back and said, "I'm not crying because I am sad, I'm crying because I'm happy. You have loved me since the academy and we never confessed because of being shy and the thought of being rejected. I will never reject you. I will never do that to you." Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hinata-chan." He replies and then kisses her again.

* * *

Me: I thought that went well, right guys? Guys? (Turns around and see them kissing VERY passionately) Guys, if you are going to do that, go to my bedroom.

Hinata: S-Sorry Weston-kun. (She covers her mouth)

Me: … Well. That's fine. Naruto, you like that?

Naruto: It was AWESOME! Datteboyo!

Me: Ok... who's up for some ramen?

Naruto: RAMEN! (Gets punched into a wall by Hinata and goes unconscious)

Me: Remind me never get you pissed off.

Hinata: Agreed.

Me: Alright everyone. There will be another chapter. Also, give me ideas for different fanfics and one thing to make sure: NO DAMN YAOIS! Those things are so stupid it makes me puke. Rate and Review nicely please or Hinata will hunt you. She's done it. (Turns around) Shit… Bye everyone, I'll probably be in the hospital after… maybe…. (Bolts out the door)

Hinata: GET BACK HERE WESTON-KUN!(Chases me out the door)


End file.
